Reunion
by Tazzz
Summary: Roxanne Munro lost all meaning to life the day her boyfriend, Jack, died. Now she's been caught and is in Arkham Asylum in Gotham City. Maybe an old friend will help her out of there? Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

_I slowly walked through the park. It was nice to get away from my family and the constant arguing. I stopped by a tree and leaned against it, looking out at the skyline, Gotham City's skyscrapers in the distance. I had always wanted to go there, but had never built the courage to go on my own. No-one ever wanted to go with me because of the high crime rate there. They were too scared that they were going to get robbed or murdered._

_Suddenly, a branch snapping and rustling of leaves above my head brought me out of my daydreaming. I looked up to see a boy sitting in the tree, he looked a little ashamed that he'd been caught._

"_You alright up there?" I asked._

"_Yeah," he replied, confidence in his voice, "I was just trying to get out of this tree without you noticing, in case you thought I was a creep."_

"_Kind of failed there, didn't you?" I laughed to let him know I was having a laugh with him._

"_Yepp," he said, popping the 'p' and laughing as well as he jumped out of the tree, landing in front of me._

_I took in his appearance, as he did the same to me. He had battered converse, similar to mine, ripped jeans and a random t-shirt on. It was too warm for jackets at this time of year. He had longish wavy blonde hair, which he ruffled with his hand, before letting the hand drop to his side. I looked at his face, noticing how handsome he was, his skin looked smooth and his dark brown, nearly black, eyes contrasted his blonde hair. I then realised that he was the new boy in my school._

"_Hey! You're the new kid!" I said. He nodded. I stuck my hand towards him,_

"_Roxanne Munro," I introduced myself._

"_Jack," he replied, "Jack Napier."_

I growled and kicked the bed underneath me.

"Stupid fucking brain," I muttered to myself, "Stop fucking remembering stuff that I don't want to remember!"

Of course, I had no control over what my brain thought, but why did it have to remember _him. _Of all people!

I stared at the same white padded wall that I'd been staring at everyday since I'd been sent to this hellhole otherwise known as Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. They brought me here from some town outside of the city when I was finally caught and deemed insane.

Not that I was… I was definitely not insane. So what I blew up and set fire to numerous buildings when I was younger? And ok, maybe I went a bit mental and killed a few people when _he _had died, but he was the only person I'd ever love, of course I was going to go a bit crazy when he died. I mean, we were only 18. He was the only thing I had and despite all the bullshit about it not being love at a young age, I knew we were in love. There was no other way to explain how I felt for him. No one else understood me the way he did. It was only him.

But when he died, I locked myself up for what seemed like years but was probably only a few weeks. My so-called friends tried getting me out occasionally, but after about a day, they gave up. What great friends they were, huh? After those few weeks, I realised that he wasn't coming home.

So without my only reason for living, I started killing people who, in my opinion, didn't deserve to live… Ok, fine, I killed anyone I could and anyone that got in my way. I blew up the occasional building when I could get my hands on the explosives. I thought about going to Gotham City and carrying on there, but I heard about all these weird-sounding criminals that seemed to have it sorted, so I stuck to the outside towns that thought they were safe. Ha.

I got away with it all for 10 years. 10 whole years, until some bloke dressed as a bat arrived and caught me. I remember laughing the whole time he was piling me into the police van and all the way to this hell because of how stupid he looked. _He _would've found it hilarious as well.

"Fucking hell!" I growled and kicked the bed again as I realised that I was thinking about him again, this was going to get me nowhere.

I'd given up on crying about him years ago. I'd run out of tears. Besides, after the initial shock wore off, I became emotionally withdrawn. I just killed. It was pointless and mindless violence, really, but it was something to do to go against the world that took him away. My way of going against everything.

"Stop that!" the armed guard outside my cell shouted, banging on the door after I kicked the bed again. Of course, I kicked it again.

"Fuck you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I just saw him sigh and begin to ignore me. I sighed as well, and gave up on getting a reaction out of him seeing as it wasn't going to work.

A few hours later, I was still staring at the white wall, arguing with the voice in my head telling me that I was going to be in this shit hole forever.

**You're not getting out of here. **"Ahh, but I am." **But you're not. **"But I am." **And how are you going to be doing that? You're in high security and you're a long-term case. I doubt you'll ever get out of here 'cured'. **"It would help if I actually needed curing. There's nothing wrong with me." **Oh really? **"Yeah fucking really! Fuck off!"

At that point, the door to my cell opened and a guard walked in telling me it was time for my lunch. I quietly followed him out. They had stopped with the restraints a few weeks back after I'd gained their trust in a way, their way of giving me a reward for not attacking anyone… yet.

Sitting on an isolated table with my tray of crap, I noticed that the TV was on. It was the news.

"_The Joker has attacked Gotham City again," _the news reporter stated as if it was every day news. Heck, for all I knew it probably was, I never saw the news… Wait a minute, the Joker? What kind of name was that?

I laughed, quite loudly, which caught the attention of the guard.

"Sorry, but the name 'The Joker' just sounds a bit ridiculous to me," I explained, even though I knew I didn't have to. There were people laughing randomly and hysterically all over the place for no reason here, it was a loony bin after all.

I could see the guard trying not to smile at what I had said, he obviously agreed with me. The news report continued.

"This new menace to the city has been causing devastation across Gotham…"

"_Hmm.. He sounds pretty decent." _**Decent? The guy's trying to destroy Gotham. Are you crazy? Oh wait, of course you are. **_"I'm not crazy." _**As I just said, of course you are. **_"Proof?" _**You're talking to a voice in your head. **_"Yeah, that's what you think." _**Really?**

I was snapped out of my internal conversation when the guard nudged me and forced me to stand up, escorting me back to my cell.


	2. Chapter 2

_It was clear that Jack was never all there in the head. That's what people always said to me, anyway. _

_He was perfectly normal to me. _

_In fact, he was just perfect in general to me. _

_We'd been together for a year that night…_

"Jack," I said, so quietly I was surprised anyone heard me.

Then again, I was sitting in silence with a psychoanalyst who had ears like a bat… _Haha, bat…_

"Who's Jack?" he said, once he'd realised I was 'back in the room' as they say. He always allowed me to go off into my own dream world during our sessions because I always ended up talking aloud and saying something which he would start asking questions about, just like what had just happened.

When I didn't answer, he just carried on with his assumptions, as always, "Was he an old friend?"

No answer.

"A boyfriend?"

"_When will this guy get the idea?" _**When you answer him. **_"Shut up."_

"A husband?"

"_Shut up."_

"An imaginary friend?"

"_Shut up."_

"Was he your first victim?"

I don't even know what happened after that. Something inside me snapped after the assumption that I had hurt Jack in anyway. I would never hurt Jack. Ever.

Next thing either of us knew, I had jumped over the table and had him pinned to the floor with my knees. I was punching him continuously in the face, listening to the satisfying cracks of bone and squelches of blood. I heard as the guards tried in vain to get the sealed door open quickly. They failed, miserably. By the time they'd managed to get in and drag me off of him, we all knew he was dead…

All I remember after that was laughing as they put me in a straightjacket again, a needle being forced into my vein and then darkness.

_I walked into school the next day, still not fully conscious. Why was school always so early?_

_I walked to my locker and leant against it which I put my code in to open it. Pushing back and pulling it open, I stuffed my bag in there, I didn't need any books for my next class._

_Closing the locker with more force than was probably necessary, I jumped at the sight of a handsome, blonde guy leaning against the locker next to mine._

"_Hey Roxi!"_

"_Jack!" I shouted slightly, I was definitely awake now, "You scared me!"_

"_I noticed," he grinned._

_I glared slightly as I pulled myself together. After meeting him yesterday, I hadn't been able to get my thoughts away from Jack Napier. _

"_Sooo," he said, casually, "What are you up to now?"_

"_Ermm… lesson?" I said, trying to work out if he was joking or not, the bell ringing, as if to prove my point. _

"_Really?" he said, looking disbelieving._

_I was intrigued, "Why? What are you doing now?"_

"_I was thinking of heading into town and you know, chill out? Wanna come along?"_

_I pretended to think about it, but I made my decision pretty much straight away, "Sure."_

_I reopened my locker and placed my bag back on my shoulder, and with that we headed to the entrance of the school. It was as we were heading down the stairs and towards the car park that something occurred to me,_

"_Why did you even bother coming into school if you knew you were going to skip?"_

_He looked at me, with that grin that never left his face, the one that made me melt every time I'd seen it so far and probably would every time I saw it from now on. _

"_So I could bring you along, of course."_

Elsewhere, in a warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham, The Joker sat with a few of his goons.

"What's the plan for tonight, boss?" one of the goons asked him.

"We're watching the news," was his simple reply.

"What?" another goon asked confused. The Joker sighed and repeated himself.

"Well, how boring is that?" the goon that sat next to The Joker muttered, hoping that no one had heard, but the bullet that was soon in his brain said otherwise.

"There is a point to this," The Joker growled, the (still alive) goons around him scrambling slightly away from him, he continued slowly, "Not that I need to explain myself to you. You work _for _me, remember? Don't question me."

The goons nodded.

"Now, clear this mess up."

The goons did as they were told, two picking up the body and dumping it in the river near the warehouse and one going into the kitchen area and getting some cleaning products to get rid of the blood stains and brain matter. The Joker just sat and watched the TV.

Soon enough, the news came on. By this time, all the goons were finished with their jobs and sitting around him again. They watched as the 10 o'clock news began and the first thing that came up on the screen was a snapshot of one of the Arkham doctors.

"Main news tonight: An Arkham psychoanalyst has been brutally murdered by one of his own patients…"

"Brilliant," The Joker laughed.

"Roxanne Munro has only been a patient at Arkham for three months after being caught by The Batman," the news reporter continued and The Joker's jaw dropped slightly at the name, "She had been causing chaos in towns on the outskirts of Gotham for 10 years before finally being caught."

_10 years… _The Joker thought. That's how long ago she'd died. But he watched as her face appeared on the screen in front of him.

"What?" he muttered to no one in particular, confused, as the mind blowing realisation that she wasn't dead tried to sink in.

"Here is a video of his final moments and what happened," the news reporter said and the video started up.

Sat at one of the tables that The Joker knew too well was the now dead psychoanalyst and _his _Roxi, very much alive.

"What?" he said again, a bit louder this time, somehow trying to get all of this to make sense.

The goons looked at their boss, confusion clear on their faces. They continued watching the TV as the girl on the video was clearly daydreaming. She soon snapped out of it saying one word…

"Jack."

That was the final straw for The Joker. It was all too confusing for him and he stood, marching into his office, slamming the door behind him. He paced back and forth, thinking. She clearly wasn't dead, that much was certain. But why had they told him she was? Why had they lied?

He soon stopped, walking back into the living area. The TV had been turned off as he walked in,

"What else happened in the video?" he asked the goons.

"Well," one answered, "The psychoanalyst bloke asked her who this Jack person was and she wouldn't answer, so he made all these assumptions like 'ex-boyfriend' or 'husband', and she still didn't answer. But when he said 'first victim' she just jumped across the table and attacked him."

"Right," The Joker muttered to himself, thinking again. Suddenly he looked up, "We're breaking her out of there."

And with that, he went back into his office to start planning the break out.

The rest of the goons sat in the living area, looking at each other with confused looks. What was up with the boss? And why was he breaking this girl out of Arkham? Did he know her? No… No-one knew The Joker… He had no past… or did he?

"I'm so confused," one of the goons simply said, and the others nodded their agreement.

In the room next door, The Joker was sitting at his desk and remembering things that he hadn't thought about in a long time. The memories were so painful, he'd purposely forgotten about them. But seeing her face again brought them all rushing back…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - This chapter is to, primarily, apologise for the time it's taken for me to update. I started this story over a year ago, there's no excuse really and I feel like I owe it to all the people that have reviewed and subscribed. I'll try to update faster, I planned this to be a relatively short story anyway, so I'll try and pick up the pace a little bit. **

_After that day they'd both ditched school, Jack and Roxi became inseparable. He met her outside her house every morning and they would go to school together. Most of the time they would leave again before first lesson, but sometimes they stayed and would just hang out during breaks. Roxi had lost a few friends, who didn't understand why she had become friends with Jack and felt like she was choosing him over them. Her parents had started to get worried that she had lost contact with people she'd been friends with for years. They also didn't understand the friendship between her and Jack. Then again they didn't understand a lot of things that she did._

_Roxi was lying in bed one night, listening to music. She was just staring at the ceiling, thinking. Thinking about him. The guy that had just waltzed into her life a month ago and tipped it on it's head. Everything had been normal and calm before he came along, and now everything was up in the air and crazy. She loved it…_

_Hearing something bounce off of her bedroom window, she sat up straight, knowing straight away what, more like who, it was. She couldn't help her smile as she went over to the window, opening it up and leaning out._

"_Hey, Roxi!" there he stood, grinning up at her, a grin she couldn't help but return._

"_Jack, what are you doing?" she called back down to him. _

"_Oh, y'know, was just walking around this part of town and thought I'd drop by," he scratched the back of his neck in a nervous fashion and she laughed. _

"_Jack, darling, you live on the other side of town, what were you doing wandering round this area?" she joked with him._

_He sighed, before he dropped the grin. Looking up at her, he said something she wasn't expecting at all, "I just wanted to see you."_

_You couldn't miss the genuine tone in his voice or the dead serious look in his eye, it took her breath away. _

"_Well, do you want to come up then?" she said, eventually, all joking aside. He nodded, and next thing she knew, he was climbing up the drain pipe that went past her window. Hopping through, he landed nicely on his feet._

"_Impressive," she couldn't help but grin, "But you could've just used the door, my parents aren't in."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_You didn't give me time to, Jack," she smiled, "Besides, as I said, watching you climb the drain pipe was quite impressive."_

"_I'm glad," he grinned._

"_Come on," she said, motioning for him to follow her. He did so and they made their way to the kitchen downstairs. _

"_What do you want to drink?"_

"_Got any beer?"_

"_Yeah," she grinned, opening the fridge door and pulling out two of her dad's beers. They both opened them and took a few sips._

"_Soooo…" Jack murmured, the same time as Roxi. They both laughed. It was weird that things seemed quite awkward between them. She guessed it was because they'd never been properly alone before, they were always out in public or in school. But it didn't feel like that was why…_

"_Want to watch a film or something?" she offered. Jack nodded and they then made their way through to the sitting room._

_Jack landed heavily on the couch as Roxi made her way over to the family film collection. He watched as she scanned the films, going to pull one out but seeing something else that changed her mind. He couldn't help but smile. She was amazing. He'd never met someone like her in his life. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous, he'd never lacked confidence with this sort of thing before…_

"_Hey, Roxi," he said, suddenly, "When are your parents home?"_

"_Not for a few hours yet," she answered, before looking slightly guilty, "You'll have to be gone by then, though, they don't really like having people in the house that they don't know. Especially boys. Sorry."_

"_It's alright," he smiled, letting her know that he meant it._

_She finally chose a film and started it up before sitting back down next to him. They shared a smile. Roxi was cursing the couch for being so damn small and making the situation even more awkward, before Jack lifted his arm and laid it on the back of it. She then realised that it wasn't that awkward and she was enjoying how close she was to him. _

_He was also aware of the close proximity between them. He tested how she would react by resting his arm on the back of the couch and found that, if anything, it made her seem more comfortable. This boosted his confidence. _

_The film continued, but neither were actually watching it, they were too preoccupied with the fact that their thighs were touching. _

_Jack's confidence eventually allowed him to drop his hand onto her shoulder. She responded almost immediately, reaching up and holding it, intertwining their fingers. He looked at her and she slowly turned to look at him as well, a small smile on her face. Neither seemed too bothered now by how close they were, their noses practically touching. _

_All other noises seemed to get quieter as he slowly leaned towards her, lightly touching her nose with his. Seeing no negative reaction from her and noting the way her breath hitched, he took this as a good sign. He saw her eyelids close as he leant in and pressed his lips against hers._

To this day, he could not remember what film it was they had been watching. He smiled slightly at the memory, before snapping himself out of it. He hadn't thought about that day in a long time and he didn't need to think about it now. How soft her hair had been when he ran his fingers through it. How soft her skin was. How angry her dad had been when he and her mum had walked in, home a lot earlier than expected. He couldn't help smiling again.

He suddenly jumped up, walking out to the main room where all his goons were lounging around.

"Come on!" he shouted as he walked past them all and out of the door. He got into the passengers side of the van outside. A goon got into the driver's side as the rest jumped into the back.

"Where to, boss?" the goon asked.

"Arkham Asylum," he replied, as if it was obvious before muttering, "Do you not listen to a word I say?"

"Right, 'course, sorry Boss."

With that, the goon pulled away and drove quickly towards the asylum. Soon enough, they pulled up across from the tall building.

The Joker reached for the door handle, but the goons voice stopped him, "Boss?"

"What?" he growled.

"You going to tell us your plan?"

"Plan?" he asked, incredulously, and before the goon could respond he was gone..

**Hope you enjoyed this**


End file.
